


Promise U...

by shiroiusagi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, its a bit sad but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiusagi/pseuds/shiroiusagi
Summary: Sehun and Junmyeon are high school sweethearts. When Junmyeon gets a scholarship from a famous university in another country, he tries to let go of Sehun, but Sehun chooses to have a long distance relationship and promises that he'll wait for him to come back.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Round 2: SeHo in a Song





	Promise U...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #14: I won’t give up - Jason Mraz
> 
> When I first saw this prompt I was immediately drawn to it. Firstly because I love this song. Secondly because I love high school sweethearts stories. So I really hope I made it justice ❣

If you like to listen to good music while reading, try these ones:

1\. [I Won't Give Up](https://open.spotify.com/track/5ivF4eQBqJiVL5IAE9jRyl) (of course)

2\. [Baby You Are](https://open.spotify.com/track/1j37dCqGQuvWNYg80RIiOu)

3\. [Promise You](https://open.spotify.com/track/5F8U1Dx5CzY0zp98uwrlfl)

**_Intro_ **

Sehun was sixteen years old when Chanyeol and Baekhyun, his childhood friends, introduced him to Junmyeon, their classmate and president of their school’s students council. Sehun didn’t like Junmyeon at first, the boy was too much of a nerd - with his glasses and books and pastel sweaters - for his taste. Junmyeon didn’t like Sehun either, he thought that the rich kid with a stoic face and ironic smirk was pretty much a bad boy in the making - and he didn’t like bad boys. 

Chanyeol contemplated their bickering in silence. He knew Junmyeon was just responding to Sehun’s animosity just like he knew Sehun was just jealous ‘cause he and Baekhyun were making new friends at their old school.

It was the first time since they were born, or at least since they could recall, that the three of them were not glued to each other 24x7, simply because they started going to different schools thanks to Sehun’s parents, who insisted he should attend a boarding school to gain a “better education”. Sehun thought that was bullshit but, since he was a good son who respected his elders, he compromised: he would go to the boarding school as long as he could go out whenever he had no classes or assignments to meet with his friends. His parents told him he needed to keep his grades high and go back to school before curfew hours. They held a long negotiation and in the end, the Ohs were able to enroll Sehun in the boarding school of their choice and the boy got an emancipation letter and a brand new car to drive around town. Perks of being obscenely rich!

So when Baekhyun insisted on including Junmyeon in their inner circle, Sehun had no choice but to go with the flow. Over time, Sehun learned to respect Junmyeon and his passion for history and art, and Junmyeon learned to respect Sehun and his wild manners. Little by little, they became friends.

**_When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky_ **

**_or a beautiful sunrise, there's so much they hold._ **

**_And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far_ **

**_to be right where you are. How old is your soul?_ **

Sehun was eighteen years old when he confessed to Junmyeon. They were having fun at an amusement park when Junmyeon spotted this white stuffed bunny with big ears and full smile that made him shriek like a little kid. Chanyeol and Baekhyun made fun of him, but Sehun walked right to the tent and simply bought the fluffy toy.

Junmyeon’s teary eyes and pleased smile showed him just how much the boy loved the gesture, but it was the big hug followed by a peck on Sehun’s left cheek and a murmured ‘thank you, Hunnie’ that sealed the deal. Sehun held Junmyeon in a tight hug and smiled fondly at him.

“I like you, Jun.”

“I like you too, Hunnie.”

“No,” Sehun chuckled and shook his head. “what I mean is I 'LIKE' like you.”

“I double like you too.”

Sehun laughed out loud.

“Jun, baby, what I’m trying to say is that I am in love with you.”

“Oh!”

“Oh?”

“I don’t know what to say…”

“Say ‘Yes, Hun. I’ll be your boyfriend’.”

“But you didn’t ask me.”

Sehun smiled at Junmyeon’s pout and detached himself from him. Junmyeon got puzzled. Didn’t Sehun just confess to him? Why was he letting him go? When Sehun held his right hand up, Junmyeon stared at him in silent questioning.

“Take my hand, Jun.” Sehun was smiling and that was all it took for Junmyeon to slowly grab it with his free hand and get dragged around the park.

They were riding the Ferris wheel for five minutes when it stopped. _Some people must be stepping out or stepping in_ , Junmyeon thought while contemplating the city lights and revelling on its beauty. That was probably the most beautiful thing he’d see that night.

“Jun?” One look at Sehun and Junmyeon realized he was so, so wrong. That boy with his black eyes, fair skin and pinkish lips, that boy was the most beautiful thing he ever saw in his life. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Junmyeon smiled, in silent agreement, and Sehun got closer enough for Junmyeon to see so many promises in those dark eyes he lost his words.

“I’m waiting, Jun.”

"Yes, Hun. I’ll be your boyfriend.” Junmyeon whispered, his lips almost touching Sehun’s. When they finally kiss, Sehun was taken aback on how soft Junmyeon’s lips were.

“Don’t you think it’s taking too much time for the wheel to move again?” Junmyeon asked when they stopped kissing. Sehun chuckled.

“I paid the boy for a few extra minutes up here.”

“Oh!” Junmyeon smirked. “I didn’t know you were the romantic type, Hunnie.”

Sehun reddened and Junmyeon laughed. Sehun shut him up with another kiss at the same time that the wheel started moving again.

And just like the spin of the wheel, months passed by and they became more and more attached.

“You guys are disgusting. Sehun, would you just be normal for a change and stop sucking Junmyeon’s face off?” Baekhyun complained once again, while trying to sit in between the couple during their movie night. He didn’t dislike the fact that his best friend and his new friend are so in love with each other, it’s just that he hated how they seemed to be clueless at the fact that everybody else in the room was... tragically single.

“Would you like me to suck your face off instead, Baek?” Sehun replied, smirking. Baekhyun gave him the finger and Junmyeon laughed. He just loved the dynamics of Sehun and his friends.

“You two remind me of my younger cousins, always fighting out of pure love.” Chanyeol said as he entered the room carrying a huge popcorn basket and a six-pack of beer he stole from the fridge. “Have you heard anything from the universities you applied for, Jun?”

All eyes turned to him, which made Junmeyon look down, uncomfortable. “Y-yeah, I received letters from Yonsei, SNU and NYU… but, before you ask me I haven’t opened them yet.”

“Why the hell not?” Baekhyun gave up on trying to meddle and just sat on the floor to reach the popcorn and the beer. “Aren’t you curious?”

Junmyeon raised his head to find Sehun looking intently at him. “I am, but I promised myself to open them all at once. And I still haven’t received anything from Sorbonne and FUA.”

“FUA?” Sehun asked with caution.

“Florence University of Arts.”

The answer made Sehun stand up, stare at his boyfriend in disbelief and walk out of the room.

“Shit!” Junmyeon whined, before following him.

**_Well, I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough._ **

**_I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up._ **

**_And when you're needing your space to do some navigating,_ **

**_I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find._ **

“Hunnie?” Junmyeon called gently when he found Sehun leaning on the balcony, looking at the stars. He always had a thing for the night sky. “Honey?” Sehun flinched at his touch.

“When were you going to tell me?” Sehun turned to look at him and, while his expression was hard and his voice cold, Junmyeon could see the hurt in his eyes.

“Later.”

“When, Jun?” he repeated the question and Junmyeon felt a shrive crawl up his spine. He knew how much Sehun hated to repeat himself.

“I was planning to open the letters with you.”

“So it would be too late for me to do something about it…” Sehun whispered.

“Sehunnie…” Junmyeon approached him and grabbed his hands, caressing them. “You know how much I want to get into History of Art. You know how passionate I am about restoring.”

“I do, but…” Junmyeon shushed him.

“Then you know I don’t have many options in our country. I know I passed both the SNU and Yonsei evaluation, but I need more than just ace my tests or slay the interview. I need a scholarship.”

Sehun nodded in defeat. He knew his boyfriend wasn’t rich, and he never cared about that. Junmyeon’s parents were both high school teachers and although they were very respected and lived a comfortable life, they didn’t have enough money to pay for tuition. The only reason he studied at the same private school as Baekhyun and Chanyeol was because his mother teached there.

“And we both know it’s easier to get a scholarship in a country that supports minorities than here, where I’m just like everybody else.”

“You’re not like everybody else.” Sehun pulled him into a tight hug, wishing he could pay for his boyfriend’s tuition and keep him close. Technically speaking, he had the money for it, but Junmyeon would never accept it. “You are Kim Junmyeon, the smartest and nerdiest person I ever met.”

“I don’t think nerdiest is a word.”

“I don’t care.”

“Also…” his voice was muffled from speaking through Sehun’s sweater.

“Also?”

“You know Europe has the best universities in the field, right?”

“That’s why you study French and Italian, besides the mandatory English course.” It was not a question and Sehun felt Junmyeon smiling in his chest. “God, I love your brains!”

Junmyeon chuckled and raised his head. “Just my brains?”

Sehun laughed and Junmyeon couldn’t help but to feel lucky to be loved by someone like him. “Let’s go somewhere private so I can show you everything I love about you, properly.”

Sehun woke up the next morning to an empty bed. But before he could panic, he heard Junmyeon’s voice. He turned his head and found him, standing by the ceiling-to-floor windows of the hotel room. Junmyeon had a cloth over his shoulders and a towel wrapped around his waist, probably from taking a shower while he was sleeping.

He took a moment to appreciate the view. He remembered their talk the night before and how he couldn’t be mad at his boyfriend for pursuing his dreams. That’s when he decided he needed to try to negotiate with his parents to study abroad. But if that didn’t play well, his only choice would be to let Junmyeon go and wait for his return.

 _To love someone is to set them free, for if they return they were always yours. If not…_ Sehun thought about the famous quote, but stopped himself mid-sentence. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing Junmyeon. He stood up and walked silently towards the windows, until he was able to back hug him. Junmyeon looked over his shoulder and smiled.

“Yes, dad. Thank you for letting me know… Sure, I’ll ask if Sehunnie can take me home…” Sehun nodded. “He said he can take me. No, it’s not a nuisance. Besides, I want him to be there as well… Sure! Bye, dad.”

Junmyeon hung up the phone and turned, so he could face his boyfriend. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!” He greeted, while crossing his hands at Sehun’s nape.

“Good morning, babe. Do we need to leave right now?”

“No…” Junmyeon gave him a quick peck on the lips. “We can…” then on his jaw. “take our time…” down his neck. “and enjoy ourselves…” then up again to his jaw. “a bit more.” Finally reaching back Sehun’s lips for a real good morning kiss.

It only took Sehun two steps forward to press his boyfriend against one of the windows. His hands traveled from Junmyeon’s waist down his perfect body until they reached his butt. He squeezed it before going further down to the back of his thighs to pull him up. Junmyeon immediately crossed his legs on Sehun's waist and let himself be taken back to bed. They would take their time for sure.

Later that morning they arrived at Junmyeon’s family home and found both his parents extremely excited about the latest mail arrival.

“Finally! Now you can open all of these.” Ms Kim said as soon as they entered the living room.

“Slow down, woman. You’re gonna have a heart attack if you keep this anxious.” Mr Kim hugged his wife, but anyone could see he was as excited and curious about the letters as his wife, although he was trying to hide it under his collected teacher posture.

Junmyeon collected all the envelopes from the coffee table and sat comfortably in one of the chairs, pulling Sehun to sit by his side. He opened all five letters and read them while keeping his expression stoic and unreadable.

“Okay! So, Yonsei invited me to join the University next Spring, but regretted informing me that I was not selected by the Art Patrons for the scholarship.”

Sehun swore under his breath when half the chance he had to keep his boyfriend by his side flew by the window. Junmyeon pretended not to have heard it and proceeded reading the next letter.

“NYU is telling me that I need to improve my English skills so they invited me to join their Exchange Program next Summer in preparation to join the Art Programme next Fall with a 50% tuition scholarship.”

Sehun felt his head start pounding. NYU would be a perfect uni for the both of them. He could convince his parents to study Business there. Their Programme was worldly renowned. But 50% scholarship was still not enough.

“Sorbonne was really impressed by my French skills and invited me to join them in the upcoming Spring with a full scholarship.” Ms Kim squealed with joy. “Florence is happy to see my interest in their Programme, so they offered me to join their Italian History and Language Summer Classes and join the University next Fall with a full scholarship.”

Mr Kim offered a huge, and proud, smile. His passion for Italian arts were well known in the family so they all knew where his vote would be if he could choose. Meanwhile, Sehun was feeling his heart sink with every word that came out of Junmyeon's mouth.

“SNU gave the same answer as Yonsei.” Junmyeon sighed deeply while putting the letters back on the coffee table. “I guess Yonsei, SNU and NYU are out of question.”

He looked at Sehun, who was seated quietly, no emotion to be caught in his face. Ms and Mr Kim excused themselves and went to the kitchen to finish preparing lunch for them.

“So, I guess it’s just a matter of choosing between Paris and Florence.” Sehun stated quietly. “Both far away from me.”

Junmyeon let out a defeated sigh. He was dreading that conversation for so long. He knew what it meant for them if he left for a four-year programme so far away from his boyfriend. He felt the pang of a headache inside his head.

“I’m so sorry, hon. I didn’t want to hide this from you. I just… I just didn’t know how to tell you.” Junmyeon held both Sehun’s hands in his and raised his head to look him in the eyes. God, he loved his boyfriend so much! His obscenely rich and hot boyfriend. The guy that turned heads everywhere he goes, that setted trends between the rich and powerful at the young age of eighteen. The man that was set to run one of the largest conglomerates in the country. He was so many miles apart from Junmyeon’s middle ass class that he still had to pinch himself into believing Oh Sehun was his boyfriend. The boyfriend he would eventually have to let go. “I just wanted to be with you as much as I could bef… before I…”

“Before you what?”

“Before I had to let you go.”

“Let me go? Wait, what?” Sehun was genuinely confused. “Are you breaking up with me, Jun?”

“I-I don’t want to, but I… I think it’s gonna be for the best.”

“Wow, you really had this all figured out, right? You keep me in the dark until the last possible second and then you go away and leave me behind, just like that.” Sehun raised his voice at each word and was almost screaming at the end of his sentence. He breathed heavily and took a few seconds to collect himself before continuing. He hated to lose control like that. “I… I just… I don’t understand. I thought you loved me just as much as I love you.”

“I do, Sehunnie. I really do.” Junmyeon had tears flooding his eyes. “That’s why I need to let go of you, to set you free.”

“I don’t think I follow, Jun.”

“It’s a four-year programme, Hunnie. I don’t believe in long-distance relationships. I witnessed my favorite uncles’ marriage fall apart after a couple of years and they were only one country apart, not an entire continent.” Sehun knew all about the story. He also witnessed the downfall of that marriage first hand when he started dating Junmyeon. “I just… I prefer to end things while we still love each other so we can try to remain friends than to slowly grow apart until eventually there’s nothing left to salvage.”

“Jun, baby, we don’t need to end like your uncles. We’re young and stupid enough to pull this through and make it work.” Sehun’s mind was spinning. He knew he would miss his boyfriend every minute of every day, but still he’d prefer to be miles away from him for four years than separated for life.

“Hunnie, you know your father does not approve of me. I’m not rich enough, pretty enough or girly enough for his golden boy.”

“Jun, we talked about this already.”

“I know, I know, but I’m scared, okay?”

“Scared of what, babe?”

“Scared of you meeting someone new in one of these rich people parties or during a business dinner with your parents. It’s one thing to witness first hand how all those gorgeous men and women gravitate towards you, regardless of the fact that I’m by your side, showing them you’re taken. It’s a completely different thing to be away and just read about it on Twitter.”

Sehun sighed and removed his hands from Junymeon’s just so he could cup his pretty face. He wished there was no social gap between them, so his boyfriend wouldn’t feel like he was out of his reach. But Sehun was not naive, he grew up knowing his family was part of that 1% privileged people who run the world from their skyhigh corner offices. He knew his parents’ opinions about his relationship and how much they wanted him to grow over Junmyeon. They didn’t believe him when he announced that Junmyeon was IT for him, the love of his life, his soulmate. They laughed it off and said he was too young to know anything for sure.

“You don’t need to be scared, babe. I love you, and you only.” Sehun assured him with a deep kiss. “If you wanna go, then go. Choose whatever uni you want. Just… don’t leave me. We can make this work. We can FaceTime every night, you can have my back when I’m studying and I’ll let you take me on virtual tours to all those museums and churches you’re dying to explore.”

“You know me all too well, hon.”

“Of course I do! That’s why I know we can do this.” Sehun smiled. “You go. Do what you have to do. Just promise you’ll get back to me.”

“I promise. I’ll come back to you, Hunnie.”

“Then I’ll be here waiting for you.”

**_'Cause even the stars, they burn, some even fall to the earth._ **

**_We've got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it._ **

Junmyeon was almost 19 years old when he left Seoul to follow his dream of becoming an art restorer. He left everything he knew and everyone he held dear behind, including Sehun.

“Four years is nothing compared to a lifetime together, and that’s what we’ll have when you come back home.” He could still hear the words Sehun told him when they were hugging each other at the airport. “Godspeed, my love! I’ll see you after Christmas.”

They were supposed to spend the winter break together, but Sehun never showed. He was caught in some business deal with this father and was unable to fly over to Paris. Junmyeon was sad, but he understood. Especially when Sehun told him he was going to take a week off in April just to spend his birthday with Junmyeon.

But once again, Sehun never showed. His parents decided to throw a huge party to celebrate his twentieth birthday and he just couldn’t leave the country. When Sehun couldn’t come in May to celebrate his twentieth birthday, Junmyeon was heartbroken. Three times in a roll must mean something, right?

“I’m sorry, babe. My father is giving me more responsibilities every day. Sometimes I struggle with my studies due to the long hours I spend at the office. Most nights I’m just drop dead tired.”

“I understand, hon. But, maybe we should give it a break.”

“Give what a break?”

“Our relationship.”

“Babe, we agreed to try.”

“And we tried. We did! But both of us have so many things to deal with regarding uni and work. Let’s be honest! We just don’t have the time right now.”

“Jun…”

“No, honey. Please, listen to me. I love you now and I’ll love you forever. But it doesn’t mean we are meant to be together.”

“But we are…”

“You don’t know that!”

“Yes, I do! I know we’re meant to be together.”

“Maybe... maybe it was just a beautiful teenage dream. We’re adults now. I’ve been living in France for a year now and I’ll be staying here for the next three years or so.” Junmyeon reasoned and Sehun knew where he was going. “And you need to stay in Korea and take care of your family business. Also…”

“Also?”

“Listen, although my parents love you, your parents don’t think I’m at your level, which I kind of agree.”

“Stop, Jun! We are at the same level. My parents may have stuck up rich people's minds, but I know you’re worth it. Money means nothing.”

“Says the guy who doesn’t need to work for a day in his life if he doesn’t want to.”

“And yet, I do work hard every day to prove I’m worthy of you. But you’re still playing the money card to get rid of me.”

“I don’t want to get rid of you.”

“Then don’t! You’re hurt. I understand. I failed to go to you three times in a row.” Sehun let out a deep sigh. It hurted him to know Junmyeon was hurt because of him. “I get that! I will make no more promises. If I’m able to go, I’ll just show up at your door. If not, we can still FaceTime and message each other every day. Please, Jun...”

Junmyeon relented. He always gave in to the boyfriend's pleas. So they kept talking to each other. They exchanged pictures. They left comments on each other’s Instagram posts. Sehun ignored all the guys and girls drooling over his boyfriend’s pictures of Paris. Junmyeon ignored all the gossip he read on Twitter. 

**_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily._ **

**_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make._ **

**_Our differences, they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got._ **

**_Yeah, we got a lot at stake._ **

Eventually, the daily routine of studying and working got in their way. Not to mention the gap in their time zones. Sometimes Junmyeon would call when Sehun was dozing off to sleep. Sometimes Sehun would call when Junmyeon was trying to wake up and was not thinking properly. So what started with daily FaceTime calls turned into weekly catch-ups.

For Junmyeon was especially hard since he was the one away from home. And when news about Sehun’s whereabouts started to scarce from Twitter, he couldn’t help but wonder why he was not attending those high society parties his parents dragged him all the time to try to set him up with people they thought suited his heritage.

When he asked about it, Sehn just dismissed it like it was no big deal, but Junmyeon felt like his boyfriend was slipping through his fingers.

“I love you, babe.” Sehun reassured him. “It’s just… I’ve been pulling long hours on a new project, so when I’m not working I’m sleeping. No time for parties, that’s all.”

“Are you sure you didn’t meet someone new?”

“I met a lot of people, babe. And none compares to you.”

Junmyeon’s heart appeased. 

And just like another spin of the wheel, three more years passed them by. They never met during this time. And although they were actually able to spend entire days together via FaceTime like they planned initially, they missed being together.

So when Junmyeon was offered a one-year internship at the Louvre his first thought was to decline. He felt it was time for him to go back, to be with Sehun.

“It’s just one more year away, babe. We already endured four years. What’s one extra year?”

“It’s another three hundred and sixty days apart, honey.”

In the end they agreed it was a once in a lifetime offer that would bring excellent opportunities for Junmyeon in the future, so he accepted.

“I don’t deserve you, Hunnie. But I love you anyway.”

“I love you too, Jun. It’s just one more year... and then you’ll be back.”

“Hey, Myeonnie.”

“Long time no seeing!”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol spoke at the same time when Junmyeon finally answered the FaceTime call.

“Hey, guys! Sorry for that, but I’ve been pulling long hours at the museum.”

“So, it’s almost time for you to come back, right?” Chanyeol asked, even though he knew the answer.

“Yep, I’m finishing my internship in a couple of weeks. Then it’s just a matter of packing my things to shipp them home, return my apartment to the university and catch my flight home.” 

“When is your flight booked for, anyway?”

“July first.”

“That won’t work. Nuh-uh!” Baekhyun said, shaking his head fiercely.

“Why?”

**_And in the end, you're still my friend._ **

**_At least we did intend for us to work, we didn't break, we didn't burn._ **

**_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in._ **

**_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not and who I am._ **

Sehun was exausthed. Between the final exams and the long hours at the office, he didn’t sleep more than four hours per night in the past couple of weeks. Now that uni was over, he could sleep, and breathe, better. His graduation was going to take place in a couple of days, then he would have more than enough time to prepare for Junmyeon´s return.

Sehun was thrilled. Finally his boyfriend would be back from Europe and they would be able to resume their relationship from where they left off.

Sehun was scared. It’s been five years. They’ve changed a lot, at least he did. He knew Junmyeon would have changed too. He was subjected to a different culture and lots of different people. What if Sehun was not enough for him anymore? He was not the same boy that stayed behind, but still he was the one that stayed.

Sehun was happily moving around his classmates, taking pictures and chatting with everybody. Graduation day had finally arrived!

“I just don’t understand why Baekhyun is not here yet!” he complained with Chanyeol while pulling him closer for a selfie.

“He needed to run some errands for his parents, but he’ll be here in time. Don’t worry!”

“Humpf… he better be or I’ll never forgive him for missing me on stage.”

“Yes, Mister Speaker of the Class. We all know how important this moment is for you.” Chanyeol feigned a sigh, getting a light nudge in the ribs which made them both laugh. Considering everything that happened, the fact that Sehun was graduating only a year later than planned was considered a huge victory.

“Son…”

Sehun froze when he heard his father’s voice, his smile immediately dying on his lips. He turned around to see both his parents, standing a few steps away from him.

“Mother. Father. What are you doing here?” he was surprised to see them there. He was not expecting them to attend his graduation, since he hadn’t told them when it was going to be held.

“Chanyeol called the house to let us know your graduation was going to be today.” his mother said carefully and Sehun raised one brow while looking his best friend dead in the eye. “He also told us you were going to be speaking and we couldn’t miss that, right?”

“Well, you’ve missed everything about my life in the last four years, a speech shouldn’t make any difference, right?” he retorted, irony intertwined in each word.

“Son, we… we just want you to know we’re proud of you.” Sehun was surprised by his father’s words, but didn’t show a single emotion on his face.

“Very, very proud. And we were thinking that maybe you’d like to have lunch with us, you know? At home?”

“I can’t, Mother. I need to go to the office.” Sehun declined as kindly as he could. He heard the Dean calling the students to their places and thanked the gods for being able to ditch that awkward conversation. “I have to go. If you’re really interested in attending the ceremony, I’m sure there are some free seats somewhere in the back.”

Saying that, he grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and pulled him to take his seat in the family’s aisle. He had secured two good seats for his best friends there.

“You should take it easy on them.”

“They didn’t take it easy on me, Chan.”

He left Chanyeol and walked to his seat. He was back to his usual self after the small reunion with his parents. He turned his head and was able to see them seated in the back. _So, they stayed..._

He let out a deep sigh, a small frown on his face. He knew he would have to go to them eventually, but he was still hurt. He was not ready for the TALK.

The Dean started the ceremony. Some professors were called to the stage to give small speeches. Then it was his time. When his name was called, his friends and classmates started cheering for him, which made him a bit nervous. He took his place at the tribune and gazed around, not looking for anyone specific because that was his technique for speaking for a big audience. If he kept his eyes on a total stranger the whole time, his nervousness wouldn’t get the best of him and made him stutter.

His speech was passionate. He was really delivering it, and when the audience started cheering at some point, he started looking for some known faces. First his classmates. Some had huge smiles on their faces, some were sobbing.

“It was not easy to get here, for any of us. Still, here we are! Victorious! Be proud, everyone. Congratulations, Class of 2020. We did it!” Sehun threw his graduation cap in the air, followed by all the graduates, and started laughing happily.

When he turned his head to the family aisle, where Chanyeol and Baekhyun were seated, his smile vanished. Junmyeon was there, standing right between his best friends, applauding him, a proud smile dancing on his lips.

Sehun picked his cap up from the floor and left the stage, almost running towards them. Junmyeon was there and that was all he could focus on. His beautiful, smart, long-time-no-seeing boyfriend was there, at his graduation, with open arms, just within his reach.

And when they were finally in each other’s arms, instead of kissing Sehun just buried his head on Junmyeon’s neck and cried his heart out.

“Hey, hey, hey… it’s okay, honey!” Junmyeon was trying to shush his giant boyfriend who was now looking so small, as he never saw him before. He pushed Sehun a bit, just so he could cup his face and dry his tears with his thumbs.

“Y-you’re (hiccup) here.”

“I am, Hunnie.”

“Y-you’re (hiccup) really (hiccup) here.”

Junmyeon took a second to look at his boyfriend from up close. His eyes were red and wet from crying, his hair was messy and his forehead had this small frown, but still he managed to look even more gorgeous than the young man he left behind all those years ago.

“Yes, hon.” Sehun flashed the brightest smile. “And I’m here to stay.”

After spending the day celebrating graduation with his friends and boyfriend (he was still pinching himself into believing Junmyeon was really there), Sehun was finally home. And by God, he was nervous. It’s been too long since the last time he was alone with Junmyeon.

Sehun opened the door to his flat and invited Junmyeon to go in first, following him and closing the door after him.

“Welcome to my humble home.” Junmyeon walked in to see a spacious, open flat. There were simply no walls there, except for one that he guessed was for the restroom. First thing that caught his attention was the kitchen, fully equipped with all the modern appliances that he gushed over to his boyfriend during the many FaceTime “dinner” calls they had over the years. The final touch was an island that was used to separate the kitchen space from the living room and that would allow him to show himself to Sehun whenever he decided to cook for him.

His eyes were drawn to the ceiling-to-floor bookcase that was used to give the bedroom some privacy. Although privacy was not something that would come to his mind when he saw the huge bathtub next to the king-sized bed, both standing right next to ceiling-to-floor windows that offered a full view of the city. He knew they were on the top floor of a 5-store building on top of a hill of a very exclusive neighborhood. He knew there were no other buildings, only houses there, but he still thought too exposed.

It was spacious, modern, high-end, like those places you see in luxurious magazines, and yet it was cozy and homey. “Do you like it?”

“It’s very… you!”

“I was thinking about you when I bought it. I designed the entire space thinking of us living here when you were back. There is a lot of space on the shelves for your books.” Sehun took his right hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it softly. “I left the inner wall clear of anything, so you can hang whatever art you want…”

“Honey...”

“And I also bought twin desks so we can have our own working spaces here for those days we decide to work from home.”

“Sehunnie…”

“Yes, babe?”

“We need to talk.”

Sehun sighed and scrunched his nose. He was postponing this conversation for a couple of years now, just like he was doing with his parents, but he knew it was not possible to avoid his boyfriend, not anymore. Junmyeon pulled them both to sit at the huge sofa in the middle of the living room. He still had his hand holding Sehun’s, so he raised the other one and touched his boyfriend’s face. _I’m so lucky to have you!_ Junmyeon thought when he saw Sehun closing his eyes and enjoying his touch.

“What do you want to know?” Sehun asked, eyes still closed.

“What happened? I mean, Baekhyun told me bits and pieces when he picked me up at the airport, but I want to hear the whole story from you.”

Sehun opened his eyes, looking sheepishly for a second before he looked down at his lap where their hands were resting and started speaking softly.

“It all started right after you left for France. I joined Yonsei and started working with my father. In the beginning it was really good, I was learning a lot, but then the setbacks started. First it was the winter break, when he made me work on a deal even though the entire company was on leave. Then my mother decided to throw a party for my birthday, when she knows I hate the attention. Then another important deal to be decided right before your birthday. At that point, I started to question if I was really needed or if it was only a way for them to keep me away from you.”

“It was the latter, I suppose.”

Sehun hummed in response.

“Anyway, summer was coming and I was saving some money to go and spend a couple of weeks with you. There was nothing they could do about it, no new excuses. At least, that’s what I thought.”

Sehun sighed deeply, lost in his own thoughts.

“What happened, hon?”

“Baekhyun’s family hosted the season’s opening party that year. We were invited, of course, like every other traditional family from Seoul. Usually there are a lot of business deals taking place at these parties, so I didn’t see any issue when my father introduced me to the daughter of one of his new associates. So there I was, talking to Chanyeol, Baekhyun and the girl when the toasts began. She had just turned 18 and was all excited about her senior year, graduation and university choices. We were not really paying attention to the toasts until my father raised a toast to me and announced my engagement to her.”

“The girl whom you’ve just met…” it was not a question “without telling you first…” still not a question, but Sehun denied anyway.

“I looked over to the girl and she was as shocked as I was. Our fathers had decided on our marriage as a way to secure their company’s merger. For them it was just a business deal, but for us, you know, it was our lives.”

“So, you rebelled…”

“I was about to make a scandal, but Baekhyun pushed me out of the place and urged me to think before acting. I decided to leave the party and go home. The girl asked if I could take her home too, so when we left together people just assumed we were on board with that crazyness. Imagine their surprise when she started dating Chanyeol later that summer. It was the scandal of the season.” Sehun chuckled. “I waited for my parents to get home and asked what the hell was that all about. My father told me it was just a business deal, that I could divorce her after a couple of years. And my mother tried to reason saying that maybe I’d fall in love with her, that she was a better choice for me anyway. I was so disgusted about it all, you know? About how they just disregarded my feelings. I asked them if I was not a good son. I mean, I joined the major of their choice, I started working at the company when they asked me to, I even went to all the parties and business dinners they required me to go to, so I must be a good son, right? So I told them I’d never accept that kind of interference in my private life, that I’ve already chosen my partner and I was not going to ruin someone’s daughter’s reputation by marrying her just to get divorced when you returned.”

Junmyeon had unshedded tears on his eyes. He never thought this kind of arrangement was still a thing between the rich families. They were living in the 21st century, not in the Joseon Era, for heaven’s sake.

“That’s when my father told me he had enough with my infatuation. He told me marriages were always negotiated in our family and that I didn’t have a say on that. At that point I was so angry that I was screaming when I replied that I did have a say on that and that I would not get married to anyone else but you. He slapped me in the face, so hard, that even a couple of days later I could still feel the sting on my left cheek.”

“Oh, God…”

“My father had never raised a hand to me, like ever. My mother started crying and that’s probably what brought my father back to his senses. I was so dumbstrucked that I lost my ability to speak. When he tried to apologize, I just turned my back on them and walked towards the door saying that I was not going to marry anyone and that I was leaving for the night. That’s when my father gave me an ultimatum: if that was my final decision on the matter, then I should really leave. Leave the house, leave the company, leave the family. I stopped on my tracks, looked at them one last time and walked towards my bedroom. I guess they thought I’d comply with their wishes, but I just packed everything, my clothes, my books and all my gadgets, and went down the stairs again. When they saw me putting my suitcases in the car, they went to the front door to try to stop me, but I just started the car and drove away. I’m pretty sure I heard my mother screaming my name, but I left without looking back. At first I didn’t know what to do, where to go, but then I just drove to Baekhyun’s flat and asked him to stay there for a couple of days. I thought about leaving everything behind, you know? Catch a flight to France to stay with you…”

“Why didn’t you go?”

“Because I didn’t have enough money to provide for myself and, unlike you, I don’t speak French so the chances that I could get a job there were minimum. So, I just gave up on going to you and instead I sold all my things and got enough money to invest on a new business. Something I’d been discussing with Baekhyun for quite some time, something that was not related to any of our families’ business.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about any of this?”

“Because I had to work my ass off to build the business. Literally! Our business started with this building. It was abandoned and it was auctioned to be demolished. We bought it and fixed it. We had this vision of unique apartments, designed specifically for their owners. Baekhyun worked on selling the vision and I worked on making the vision happen.” Sehun was now smiling, remembering the tough years he faced with pride. “I changed my major to Architecture, contracted some of my father’s former employees, people I trusted, and worked non-stop to deliver the first apartment, the one Chanyeol bought. When he held his open house party, we sold all the other ones, except for this one and the one Baekhyun kept for himself. People just fell in love with our vision.”

“You still didn’t answer my question...” Sehun sighed deeply once again.

“I didn’t want you to worry. There was nothing you could have done from afar. And… I didn’t want you to see me hit rock bottom. I didn’t have any money, but I still had my pride. You were studying to become what you’ve always wanted. I wanted you to see that I could do the same, I wanted you to know that I was serious about us, I wanted you to be proud of me.”

Junmyeon held Sehun’s face and gave small pecks to his cheeks, nose, eyes and lips.

“Oh, honey. I am so proud of you!” Sehun smiled. “But from now on, you don’t hide your troubles from me, ok? We’re in this together.” And just like Sehun did all those years ago, Junmyeon held his right hand up. “Take my hand, Sehunnie.” 

Sehun held his hand with both his hands. 

“Just hold my hand and trust that I’ll be by your side every step of the way.”

“I love you so much, Kim Junmyeon!”

“I love you too, Oh Sehun!”

They smiled at each other. Smiles that held promises. The same promises they made when they were just two teenagers trying to prove they were both worthy of each other. Promises they were renewing now as two grown men that overcame a lot of hardships just so they could be together.

Because they know what they have is unique and it’s worth it to protect.

**_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_ **

**_God knows I'm tough (I am tough) he knows (I am loved)_ **

**_We got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_ **

**_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I really wanted to explore a bit more the hardships of a broken Sehun, maybe I'll write an extra in the near future (no promises, though...)


End file.
